I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and, in particular, to a game which employs a plurality of circular hoops with varying diameters that are mounted between at least two players and wherein one player propels a disk-shaped projectile through one of the hoops so as to be caught by the other player.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many well-known games which involve throwing projectiles at targets and testing the accuracy and skill of the participants. Examples of such games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,110; No. 3,596,909; and No. 3,895,801. Each of these patents employs a disk-shaped projectile which is used by a player to propel the projectile toward a target. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,909 the projectile is propelled in such a manner that the same glides outwardly and downwardly toward a playing surface that is disposed on a horizontal surface; and depending upon where the projectile lands on the landing surface, the player is accorded different points. U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,110 is similar in that a projectile is propelled by a player against a vertical target; and depending upon where the disk or disc strikes the vertically disposed target, the player will be accorded a certain number of points. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,801 discloses a game which is played on a body of water comprising a floating target and projectiles which are skipped across the surface of the water toward the target by the participants of the game wherein the participants receive certain points, depending upon the variety of embodiments disclosed in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,782 discloses a game which employs a plurality of circular apertures through which a projectile is propelled. U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,484 discloses an apertured board adapted to be used for bait casting practice; however, this broadly relates to the reception of a projectile.
While each of the aforementioned patents discloses games and similar structures which are utilized in conjunction with a disk-shaped projectile that is propelled through the air toward the target, none are believed to anticipate applicants' novel invention as described hereinafter.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicants, the prior art as listed hereinbefore constitutes the closest prior art of which the applicants are aware.